Ra Moon (Mega Man)
|-|Ra Moon= |-|Ra Thor= |-|New Yellow Devil= Summary Ra Moon is a supercomputer of unknown origin that appeared in Super Adventure Rockman. It came to earth 20,000 years before Mega Man's time, crashing in the amazon rainforest. Humanity worshiped it like a god. When one human touched it, he became a violent, ruthless killer. Several more humans also fell to this insanity and war broke out, the strongest of the humans building the temple of the moon. Deciding that it disliked watching the humans kill each other with such basic technology, it buried itself underneath the temple, waiting eons before being accidentally awoken by the nefarious Dr. Wily. Rebuilding Wily's robots using the data on the doctor's laptop, Ra Moon resumed it's plan to exterminate all living things. It sent electromagnetic waves to disable technology. When Mega Man eventually found him, Ra Moon used Ra Thor and the New Yellow Devil, both combinations of his and Wily's technology, and betrayed the doctor. Eventually Mega Man and Wily's first two lines of Robot Masters defeated the supercomputer's creations, and Mega Man overheated Ra Moon with his Double Mega Buster, destroying it. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 5-A | At least 5-B Name: Ra Moon Origin: Super Adventure Rockman Gender: None Age: Over 20,000 years old. Classification: Supercomputer. Powers and Abilities: Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Longevity, Technology Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Unknown | Dwarf Star level (Ra Moon's creations can easily damage Mega Man) | At least Planet level (Ra Moon's creations can easily damage Mega Man. Due to its superior technology, creations like Ra Thor and the New Yellow Devil should be superior to Wily's Satellite Lasers) Speed: Unknown (Came from a different solar system, but it is unknown how long it took it to get to the Earth from there, but never moved once on Earth) | Massively FTL (Ra Thor, the weaker of Ra Moon's creations, is two times faster then Quick Man. New Yellow Devil is likely faster still) | Massively FTL (Ra Thor, the weaker of Ra Moon's creations, is two times faster then Quick Man. New Yellow Devil is likely faster still) Lifting Strength: N/A (Lacks appendages with witch to lift) | At least Class G (The weaker of the two is stated to be three times tougher then Hard Man, who should be superior to Mega Man. New Yellow Devil should be far stronger) | Class 10 Striking Strength: N/A | Dwarf Star Class (Ra Thor is stated to be 3 times tougher then Hard Man, who is physically stronger then Mega Man and can easily damage him. The New Yellow Devil is likely even stronger) | At least Planet Class (Ra Thor is stated to be 3 times tougher then Hard Man, who is physically stronger then Mega Man and can easily damage him. The New Yellow Devil is likely even stronger) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Mega Man was only able to defeat Ra Moon by overloading him while he was focusing a majority of his energy into the New Yellow Devil) | Dwarf Star level (Both can easily tank hits from Mega Man, and Mega Man and Wily's first two lines of combat robots were unable to defeat the New Yellow Devil, only taking it down by defeating Ra Moon, who was controlling it) | At least Planet level Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot. Range: Planetary (Electromagnetic waves affected technology across the planet) | Standard melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles. | Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The data of Wily's first two lines of combat robots. Intelligence: Supergenius (Ra Moon is a supercomputer that can create extremely complex robots in the blink of an eye) | Essentially mindless, only taking orders from Ra Moon. | Essentially mindless, only taking orders from Ra Moon. Weaknesses: Ra Moon is extremely arrogant, and should he not like something even as trivial as weapons used in his plan, he delays to allow technology to improve. His forcefields work by absorbing energy, and though he can use it to rejuvenate his systems, should they absorb too much energy he can overheat and explode. | Electric attacks are effective against Ra Thor, while New Yellow Devil requires Ra Moon to put forth a large amount of it's energy to use. | Electric attacks are effective against Ra Thor, while New Yellow Devil requires Ra Moon to put forth a large amount of it's energy to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electromagnetic Waves: Ra Moon can disable technology on a planetary scale, though it is possible for stronger machines to resist this for a limited period of time and it's useless if a machine or robot is explicitly designed to withstand electromagnetic waves (i.e. Mega Man and the original Robot Masters were all treated with a liquid that rendered them resistant to Ra Moon's electromagnetic waves). Mind Control: If a living being comes into contact with Ra Moon, it can influence the being to do what it wants. Robot Creation: Ra Moon can instantly create robots, provided he has the robot's design in it's database, and even upgrade it with its own technology. It has also demonstrated the ability to design its own robots based on data it has already gathered, creating the New Yellow Devil and Ra Thor once Wily's Robot Masters failed to stop Mega Man. Key: Ra Moon | Creations (Canon) | Creations (Manga) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5